The diary of Arashi Haruka
by Arashi Haruka
Summary: Arashi Haruka tells a tale of her facinating life!  Not a kakanaru!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my OC story. Please read and review:)**_

**12, 06, 2010 **

**Welcome!**

INTRODUCTION:

Let me be the first to tell you that it is NOT my idea to write in any diary, whether it is a homework diary or a secret diary. I just don't get the point!

You have to be committed and organised (which I struggle with) to write an entry, EVERYDAY! The only reason I'm doing this is because my older sister, Kanashimi, forced me to agree.

Don't get me wrong, I'm NOT a does-what-everyone-tells-her-to-do kind of person, but what could I do? She literally had me in an arm-lock on the floor!

Then, she added "The Parent Talk", TPT for short. Now, TPT is TORTURE! She reads out loud, a part from my mother's and father's will:

"Our only wish is to see, from Heaven, that our two daughters, Arashi Kanashimi and Arashi Haruka, have succeeded in all the ways that they can and we will be proud of them, always!"

Anyway, after I said "yes", she sends ME to MY room because she is disgusted by MY behaviour! Who does she think she is?

Sometimes I hate having her as a sister/guardian and sometimes I love it.

At that moment in my life, I hated her! So, here I am writing a diary, which I have to write in everyday, for some sort of therapy treatment.

Apparently, the first thing I have to do is name my diary. (So stupid and immature, I think!)

So, I'm going to name you "June". It sounds weird when you first think about it, but my favourite month is June, I want a name that is (sort-of) old-ish and it is the 12th of June today.

So, your name is JUNE! The next thing I have to do is tell you about myself. This is the harder part.

My name is Arashi Haruka and I'm a "nobody" at school.

I mean, I have friends and all that stuff but we aren't "popular". Not even close! They don't even care enough to give us a name!

Look at the nerds of science class, even they have a name: "The Blanks".

My best friends' names are Kiryuu and Sakura.

I also have other awesome friends like Naruto, Tei, Aisa Reru and Na Mei.

My favourite subject at ninja school is the part where we fight each other using only jutsu.

My mom and dad passed away last year, which left my sister in charge. I miss them a lot!

My favourite hobby is singing, writing stories, ninja training and hanging out with my friends.

The food that I love is salad, believe it or not! That includes: lettuce, cucumber, tomato, green and red pepper, feta cheese and salad dressing. NO OLIVES!

Other than that, Raamen is the next best on my list. My friends can just sit there eating Raamen all day.

I know, it sounds pretty weird, but I can't help it!

My favourite colour is every colour but mainly purple, white and black. I was born on May 16th 1997.

Now, I've told you about myself, I will proceed in telling you about my day at school…

It was actually cool! (Well, not really…) All the teachers hate me and want me to get lost.

I had to go to the principal's office because I fought back. (Oops!)

When I came out of the office, I "bumped" into the principal's son, Sasuke, and guess what?

He spilt his father's tea all over me! That is so NOT cool, I even screamed like a little girl. I mean, how pathetic was that?

Not only did that happen, but my face turned blood red! (This was because I USED TO have a crush on him and… Still might.)

I was so embarrassed that I felt sick in the stomach! Anyway, he apologised and after school, took me out for a Raamen! (His favourite as well!)

He is actually a great guy! Anyway, he told me that he would see me later!

I told Kiryuu and Sakura at our sleepover that night and Kiryuu was extremely excited for me. Sakura, on the other hand, was NOT!

She told me he was "Pure Evil" and that he cheated on his last 3 girlfriends. I don't know if that's true or not, but I don't care.

Sasuke told ME that he'd see ME later! Good night, June and sweet dreams! (I know what I'll be dreaming!)

**From: Haruka.**

**13, 06, 2010**

**Sakura was right!**

I dreamt of Sasuke last night! I was so excited to see him again, that I didn't even eat breakfast!

Anyway, when I got to school, I met up with Sakura, Kiryuu, Na Mei, Naruto, Aisa Reru and Tei.

We debated on whether I should hang out with him. Kiryuu, Na Mei said yes, but Sakura and Tei said no. Naruto was not interested.

I was surprised when Tei said: "Haruka, I don't think you should be doing this!" He blushed like a ripe tomato when I asked him why.

I think he likes me! He's one of my best friends, but I've never thought of him, like, a boyfriend.

Anyway, after that, I became more suspicious about Sasuke and his whereabouts because of what Sakura had told me.

Stupidly enough, I followed him after school and to my surprise; I ended up at a girl's house. A girl that I didn't recognised!

I ran back to my house, at least 20 blocks away, and I started eating and eating. Kanashimi tried to calm me down. (Yeah, right!)

She told me to try writing what I feel in my diary. (Then I told her) So, now, after a very small entry, I'm eating a huge tub of Double Fudge and Chocolate Ice-Cream.

So, good night! I hope you have a better night than me! (SULK!)

**From: Haruka.**

**15, 06, 2010**

**Whatever…**

I talked to Sasuke about what I saw and that I wasn't prepared to have my heart broken.

He told me that it was his sister's friend's house he went to. He went to eat supper with his sister and her friend's family. (He doesn't even have a sister!)

I felt bad, but I still thought that it was a bad idea to date him, in case I was in a situation that could break my heart.

I told him I was sorry, but I couldn't carry on seeing him.

I didn't know what else to say. So today, I went for a 2 kilometres run and I slept the rest of the day.

**From: Haruka.**

**18, 06, 2010**

**Another day in Hell?**

Today, I finally mastered the 'Sapōto gijutsu jōhō' justu. (Otherwise known as the Knowledge jutsu).

Ever since I told Sasuke I couldn't see him anymore, I have been working so hard.

The saying "If you work hard, you will succeed" is true! I worked hard and succeeded.

Today was an interesting day at "school". (The reason I have put it in inverted commas, is because it is not a real school; the ones 'normal' people normally would go to.)

Kakashi, my sensei and sister's boyfriend (W-E-I-R-D), called me after our training session and told me some really upsetting news…I don't think I can even write about it…but since this is a therapy diary I'm going to tell you.

I have to leave the school because my parents are wanted by the Akasuki!

My parents are dead!

Dead!

Dead!

Dead!

The 'safest' thing to do, apparently, is to send me out to find them and keep them hidden!

Kanashimi was at Kakashi's house, probably snuggling up to him. (Not that I care!)

If they don't want me, fine, I'll go away. Far away. I'll disappear, because my parents are D-E-A-D!

I'm so confused….and scared. What am I supposed to do? Run away and go find my parents, and if I do, stay hidden with them and live a life with no social structure?

Anyway, after I got home, I was just lying on my bed, thinking about my life so far, when I heard a knock on the door.

It was Sasuke…Oh boy, did I knock him down! I slammed the door in his face!

Then I felt bad for him, so I opened my door and invited him in. (I was so stupid!)

We just sat there, silently, without talking.

It was Sasuke who broke the silence…He old me that he was truly sorry that I had to leave. (Yeah, right!) He also told me that he was sorry that it was his brother's fault that I had to leave.

He sure did rub it in! In fact, he rubbed it in so much, I started crying.

He probably wanted me to go!

I got up and with a stern voice, I told him to get out my house and never come back.

He got up and went out the front door. (Not so surprising!)

Then I saw something that he left behind.

It was a box….A box containing poems of love and joy…About him being happy for the first time…

Wait a second…wasn't Sasuke supposed to be evil? He can't seriously have a soft side…

For a moment I thought he was gay! Then I went against it and threw the box away.

What a load of trash!

I sat down a second and thought about Sasuke and the "moments" we shared…How stupid was I?

Or was I?

The wind blew the door open. Kanashimi had arrived.

I suppose she had a nice time with Kakashi! (Not that I care!)

She just waltzed in, as if something wonderful happened! Where the hell does she think she is?

I stormed up to my bedroom and now I am going to sleep.

**From: Haruka.**

**19, 06, 2010**

**Confusion and more misery.**

Last night I, cried myself to sleep…Not that you would care!

This evening, at ninja training, we did chakra focusing. We've done it more than a million times, but it's one of my favourites! (I'm, like, the best at it! Not to brag…)

As I was walking home, to my house, I was encountered by Kakashi.

He seemed different. It was something strange in his eyes. (Or should I say eye!)

He walked me towards a car. (Yes, we have cars!)

I was confused, but Kakashi just looked straight ahead.

He looked at me with his only visible eye. "Sorry" was all I heard as he covered my mouth with a cloth and shoved me in the car!

Wait…Kakashi is…E-V-I-L?

No, this can't be happening!

When I got in the car, the car stormed off at about 160km/h.

I never saw anything, because the second I got in, I was hit on the back of my head.

When I woke up…It was already dark. I was greeted by a handsome man.

Uh oh! It was Kakashi. I didn't know he was so good looking! (A-w-k-w-a-r-d!)

Anyway, let's get back to the evil side.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

Of course, he looked down and didn't say anything.

I looked around to observe my surroundings. There wasn't much, since it was mostly black.

The only light was the spotlight that was shining above Kakashi and me.

I heard some weird music, with base guitar and a rock beat.

Then I heard some singing! It wasn't that bad either.

It was….Itachi!

The song had so many deep, depressing and moaning words.

When the song finished I was feeling a little bit better, but I was scared, a lot!

I stood up and clapped, just because I dared. (I was a bit of a dare devil! I love to step over the line, sometimes, anyway!)

Itachi looked at me and bowed.

Maybe the 'kidnapping-thing' wasn't going to be bad!

Or maybe it will!

I don't know…..

**From: Haruka**

**The End**

**If you enjoyed this story, please feel free to comment!**

**NOTE: For those who liked the story and want to read what happens next, 'The Diary of Arashi Haruka continuation' will be released soon!**


	2. The mission

The diary of Arashi Haruka:  
>2010-07-18<p>

I know I haven't written in a diary for a long time...but I have a reason!  
>The last time I wrote to you was when I got kidnapped by Kakashi, who worked for Itachi. I had to listen to his music, which was extremely terrible. (If you don't remember, you can read the first diary)<br>So I'll tell you what happened...I have got a lot of time on my hands…we have just set up camp…

The last thing I said was that I didn't think that being kidnapped was going to be a bad idea, but in a way, it was very bad!

Although, when I was there, I was treated like a guest.

I was allowed to roam the big mansion, or hideout, or captive place, whatever you call it.

(Another thing I love to do is count, I don't know why... I just love it. I counted 1226 windows in the whole mansion, because I was there for a long time, 28 days, I was so bored.)

It was the same routine every single stupid day! I was really so bored by it, and I told them…I got a scar on my hand to prove it! (It is in the shape if the Akatsuki cloud because it is the only shape they know how to draw…It looks kind of cool in a way…Anyway…)

The day started with waking up and having breakfast, then listening to Itachi's band, called the Akasuki band. Most of the members wanted me dead, especially Pain, because I was soooo sarcastic about everything!

I promise you, other than the fact that after lunch, I got beaten up and whipped, it was like I was really a guest there...

In fact my back still has the marks from when I was whipped...sometimes it still hurts...

Anyway, on the 27th night, I decided to run away, not that it was my first attempt, it was actually my 26th attempt, but I was sure it was going to work this time! I planned it to the smallest detail. 

My plan was simple, I would sneak out through Kakashi's van that left every Wednesday and I would crawl out of it, once past security. Then I would make a run for it.

They never checked the back of the van because legend has it that Kakashi has a gnome that has a very bad temper and it lives in his boot of the car. I didn't believe that rubbish!

Anyway, the plan worked and I got out. BTW, there was a gnome in the back of the van, but he didn't have a temper at all, he was extremely scared. The gnome's name was Pinch.

The only thing that was in my head was Sasuke. Sure, I called him many things the last time I saw him, and I didn't want to see him, but I really missed him. (For some really weird reason, I think it was because his brother kidnapped me!)

They went through all this for my parents….my parents were dead, the last time I checked. Kakashi says that they are still alive...If that is true, then I will go look for them and I will protect them.

First, I needed to fetch some things from the village. That was good, because no one would be out in the streets because they have jobs, except the Hokage, all he does is stare through that glass ball…

It's true, that is what he does…..

So anyway, I went into the village, which was about an hour and a half walk. I got to my house, where my sister Kanashimi also lives…she probably didn't notice I was gone. When I got there, guess who was there…Sasuke.

He was just sitting there, I tried to run away, but my stupid foot was injured from the torturous stay at the mansion.  
>I fell. (Hard)<br>He heard.  
>He saw…... (OM*G)<p>

He ran to me, how pathetic…..How pathetic was I? I started crying…No, he was more pathetic than me….He started crying too!

"Haruka…Where the frikin' hell have you been?"

He also started swearing…..It was all too sappy, this "greeting".

I got up, limped very fast into the house and locked the door.

The first thing I did was fetch my first aid kit, under my bed. Then, I got my backpack and packed in some clothes, my cell, my charger, my mini laptop, my Maximus water bottle, filled with water, some weapons from my sister's cupboard, money and snacks.  
>I was ready to go….<p>

I quickly wrote my sister a 26 word letter explaining why I was leaving…there goes my counting obsession!

When I left the house Sasuke was still there, but so were all my friends: Kiryuu, Sakura, Naruto, Tei, Aisa Reru and Na Mei.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? You are supposed to be at your training!"

I already know the answer…  
>"We want to come with you!" replied Sakura.<p>

"Yeah, and there is nothing you can do to change our minds! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

His catch phrase is beginning to annoy me, and I don't get annoyed by Naruto easily…Anyway...

I had to agree with them, now that they have seen me, they have to come with me, but we have a small problem.

There are 8 of us. There are too many people to go unnoticed. They already knew that. Aisa Reru and Tei agreed to stay there and keep training and that they won't let any weird rumours about our disappearance…

Only on 1 condition that we have to send letters, via eagle, to notify if we are still alive…and that's where I am now! 

Well, I'm too tired to write anything else, I better get a good night's sleep if I'm going to carry on.  
>FROM HARUKA!<p>

2010-07-19

Gee, so much for a good night's sleep. I couldn't sleep. There is just so much to think about…Like how my sister is going to feel when she finds out I'm gone, again, or what has happened in my life and how. My life is just so complicated right now! I wish it would just all go away!

When I finally got to sleep, according to my watch, 4:40 in the morning, I got awoken 10 minutes later because there were some jonin walking around the area where we set up camp.

How could that happen? We were out of the city. No one was supposed to be there, especially in the morning.  
>When I went to check out the scene, I saw that the jonin weren't from our village, they were from the village hidden in the sand. I still wonder what they were doing there. We followed them, but then after a while we gave up on them.<p>

Another thing you should know is that Kiryuu, one of my best friends, is an experiment of Orachimaru and can transfer chakra into someone else's body.

Instead, we managed to transfer Naruto's spirit into one of the jonin's body.

This will allow Naruto to see through the jonin's eyes, without him noticing...It's way better than Ino's jutsu...Naruto can still use his own body normally, except he can't really see that well!

We sent Naruto's eyes to follow them…After a while, and I mean 3-4 hours later, the eye 'poofed into dust' (Is that how you say it? Wait…is that even a word?), because one jonin realised someone was watching.

It took them long enough! They call themselves jonin...

During that time, we talked about our plans. We talked about where we would go to look for my parents. We decided to go south. Yup, we didn't know where we were heading, just that we were going to go south.

"Why south?" you might ask….

Well, Na Mei has these weird senses that tell her what to do…they aren't all necessary true, but, we decided to do what her 'gut' told her to do...

When we finished talking, Sasuke sat next to me. We talked some more. It was quite awkward, because the things we were talking about were personal….

Sorry I can't tell you what we talked about….

It was late afternoon, just after Naruto's spirit went back to him. We were all sitting down, eating some baked beans from a few cans that we stole from the convenience store….

Well, it wasn't really stealing….We just used our abilities to trick the cashier to think that we gave him money. (It was all Sakura's idea, in case you wanted to know…ha ha!)

Anyway, it was a very bad idea to 'steal' those baked beans…You probably already know what Naruto is like when he drinks off milk, well, this was way worse, we had Naruto on a gigantic, pink, Barbie bucket (Yes, there is Barbie) that we stole from the convenience store.

We also had Sasuke who farted like the Hallelujah Chorus, which is, like, a 10 minute song, including all the different voice parts. It was the most disgusting thing I have ever heard, okay well not really.

Sakura was a whole new story. She was on a tiny bucket, also from the store, screaming like a mad, pregnant woman giving birth to triplets because she was sooooooooooooooooo constipated. It wasn't even funny.

That was when I remembered when my sister, Kanashimi and I wrote a rip-off of the song, "Eye of the Tiger". We called it: "Bum of the Hippo".

I still remember the words….

_Take a step, swishes his tail  
>It sprays up and down<br>And the smell's so bad, like a windy gale  
>Just a poor tourist in hell<em>

_He always seems to need to go  
>the viewers are disgusted<br>I give my word, it's not the show  
>it's just the thought of it all<em>

_It's the bum of the hippo  
>It's the brown of the poo<br>Sinking down, slowly, into the mud  
>And the big, stinky fellow's river is his loo<br>And it's all going right on in  
>The bum of the hippo<em>

_In a pile exposed to the heat  
>Giving off strange aromas<br>It resembles chocolate peat  
>everyone sees the poop<em>

_It's the bum of the hippo  
>It's the brown of the poo<br>Sinking down, slowly, into the mud  
>And the big, stinky fellow's river is his loo<br>And it's all going right on in  
>The bum of the hippo<em>

_It wasn't what they wanted to see  
>didn't occur to any<br>that stupid creature, why couldn't he just pee?  
>Just a poor tourist in hell<em>

_It's the bum of the hippo  
>It's the brown of the poo<br>Sinking down, slowly, into the mud  
>And the big, stinky fellow's river is his loo<br>And it's all going right on in  
>The bum of the hippo<em>

I am so tired right now. I still hear Sasuke's song in his sleep and Naruto and Sakura are still on their buckets, but they're asleep.

The only people that weren't affected were Na Mei and I. We grew up on baked beans together, so we sort of knew that it didn't affect us.

Kiryuu, like I said earlier, is an experiment and therefore cannot smell properly. So, she wasn't really affected either.

Well, that's a wrap up on me tonight…See you same time though I'm pretty sure we won't be at the same place.  
>FROM HARUKA<p>

2010-07-20

Today is like a blur. No, it is not a blur, its worse! It's like a smear of peanut butter on a TV screen, and you can't get it off, and your favourite show is on. It's like not being able to watch your favourite show! It's unfair...

Yes, unfair! Believe it, as Naruto would say...

It is only 6:30 in the morning and I am soooo tired!

We are now currently in a cave, a dozen miles from the village, that's how far we walked...In fact, that's all we did, we walked. It was soooo boring.

The best thing about today was that the 3 stooges stopped singing with their rears. (Excuse me for my bluntness, but I'm not really in the mood for this...I swear, I could kill someone and not feel bad about it, and that's saying something...!)

We are going to walk throughout the night, so I'd better go!

FROM HARUKA

2010-07-22

Okay, I know I haven't written in 2 days, well that's because we finally arrived at a village that none of us knew about...Maybe it did exists, but now days, our general knowledge is as rotten as a duck's feathery behind!

It is a village that was formed out of nowhere. There are people from the village hidden in the mist, the village hidden in the grass, sand and even from our village. (Obviously there wasn't any from the village hidden in the sound...Orachimaru has them under control.)

Soooo, what has happened in 2 days is:

Day 1, we went on a tour around the city and stuffed our faces. We talked about what our secret hobbies are (*) and then retired in a hotel with strawberry pink walls. Sakura was very happy about this arrangement, since it matched her pink hair.

(*- our favourite hobbies that no one knows are:  
>~Sakura, she likes to draw pictures of people and she likes to braid hair, she braided my hair and it looks really cool!<br>~ Naruto likes writing mini songs and enjoys taking baths, even though he put up such a fight when he was told to bath a few weeks before I got abducted.  
>~Sasuke likes, well, he enjoys competing and he is quite into the book Kakashi gave him for his birthday. He also likes to cook! Ha!<br>~Na Mei likes almost everything but especially painting nails, she did Naruto's and they look divine, though I must say, poor Naruto. I am soooo glad that she never saw my nails, she'd have a fit!  
>~As for me, I love singing and creating very unusual jutsus. I never told them, but I secretly love to write stories and paint. )<p>

Day 2, we stayed at the hotel playing poker with crisps and chocolates as tokens, but then after 5-6 hours, the chocolates started melting and so we ate them. Then we talked to our "neighbours" about everything, except our mission...And I mean EVERYTHING!

That lasted most of the day...It is currently 10:45 in the evening, and I am going to bed!

FROM HARUKA!

2010-07-23

Today was extremely harsh.

I say this because, today, we ran into some of our "friends" from the village hidden in the sound...Orachimaru's followers.

We were a few miles out of the weird unknown city and we ended up at a forest area. That was where they 'cornered' us.

The mist was thick...I could sense them, of course, but they came so fast, that not even Sasuke could see them.

Something you should know about my past is that I wasn't originally from the village hidden in the leaves...In fact, we, as in Kanashimi (Kanachan!) and I, were from the village hidden in the clouds.

Everyone in our clan was eliminated because of our Bakuhatsu that runs in our blood. It is when large amounts of chakra get released over small things. Sort of like mood swings.  
>For example, if I get stung by a bee, my chakra would become immense!<p>

It is a curse and a blessing at the same time. Kanashimi and I can't train by ourselves, because our Bakuhatsu might get released. (I train by myself anyway!)

Another thing is that I found out today, that my secondary element is fire. (My first element is the mist/cloud/water- the same thing)

I got struck on the head with a shurikun and my head started to bleed. It made me remember my younger years and my Bakuhatsu kicked in.

I used my summoning jutsu to summon Maxi.

Maxi is a miange, pronounced mi-aan-gay (A smaller version of a black tiger, about the size of an average adult Labrador, with wings and fangs.) She was my mother's pet, but when I turned 10, she gave her to me.

The people from the sound were very tough to beat as there were at least 15 people.

I learnt how to through fire balls at them...It sort of came naturally but, I had watched Sasuke do it before, so I had an idea of what to do.

Sasuke, Maxi and I were at one stage the only ones still fighting with the sound people.

By the end of the fight, there was no one left to fight. Sasuke was still able to stand because he didn't use a lot of chakra.

On the other hand, I was weak because the Bakuhatsu drained all my chakra and then I stupidly decided to use my summoning jutsu. (It did help me a lot, though!)

Sakura and Naruto were knocked out for about an hour when they decided to wake up from their sleep. It was as if the fight never happened because they didn't remember anything about it.

After we found a random, small lake in the middle of the forest, we decided to walk on.

Gosh, Sakura is such a control F-R-E-A-K! She insisted that I had to be carried everywhere, because I was barely awake.

The only reason why I am writing now is because we have set up camp just outside the forest and Sakura has gone looking for water and food with Naruto.

I feel like such a sloppy person, like I am always getting saved and I never get to do what I really want to do. The reason why I am on a journey is to find my parents, not to drag some people around who are just giving me a hard time.

Stupid Sakura! Stupid Sasuke! Stupid Naruto! Stupid Na Mei! Stupid Kiryuu!

Wait a moment! Where were Na Mei and Kiryuu?

I haven't seen them since before the fight with the sound people. It was like they left as soon as the others came!

Nah, they're probably okay! I was so dizzy that I didn't see them...Yup, that's it!

I'm going to sleep now!

FROM HARUKA


End file.
